The Blue Birds
by AoiToriGirudo
Summary: Arata created a guild known as The Blue Birds after Kanji discovered that their ancestors had left important artifacts outside the walls. Tsubame, a 15 year old boy, joins the guild. The artifacts they seek could mean the destruction of Titans, which leads to the freedom of mankind.
1. Chapter 1- The Making of History

"Alright, guys. This is our big day. Our chance to show these people that we, The Blue Birds, will give humanity hope! Today, mark this day, will be the change for human history. The change that will give us hope, and, finally for once, set us in the right direction!"

Cheers arose from the crowd. People began to unsheathe their swords. And, for the first time in history, The Blue Birds moved out.

Tsubame woke up on a bright day with the sun gleaming in onto his face. Today was it. Today was going to be the day that he was going to finally move out of Wall Maria. He's been like a caged bird all his life, waiting to be let free. He was finally going to be able to fly free. He quickly got up, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and headed toward the wall.

By the time Tsubame got there, practically everyone was present.

"Alright, guys," hollered their commander, Arata. He was the one that had convinced everyone to fund a new group he had created, The Blue Birds. This group, or guild, as Arata had encouraged people to call, was in charge of going outside of the walls to collect things that had been left behind before the humans had been forced into the walls. He created this guild after the scientist, Kanji, discovered that our ancestors had left very valuable objects when they came into the walls. These objects could mean the destruction of Titans. Of course, back then, they had no way of knowing that. "Today is the day that we move out. It's our chance to show that the citizens didn't make a mistake when they agreed to fund us for food and supplies. You know the drill. Don't get greedy. Stay alive out there, alright? It's the only thing I ask of you."

Cheers came out. The Blue Birds set off over the walls, making history.


	2. Chapter 2- The Village

So, right now, for me, it's Thanksgiving, so I'll be posting quite a bit. After Thanksgiving, I'm planning to post once to twice a week, maybe more. But however, I may sometimes not post without a previous warning, but don't fret, it'll probably just be a mistake or I have too much homework. In the case that I DO stop updating this story, I will tell you guys (I'll submit another "chapter" that's not really a chapter, just telling you guys that I'm not updating the story anymore. Or I'll just put the status on "Complete"). Also, by the time I'm done with the story (or quit), I'll post a document at the end clearing up anything you guys didn't understand and also the meaning of all (or most) of the characters' names, seeing that I made them all (most of them) mean something.

Anyways, remember to submit reviews, seeing how they make my day. Tell me what I'm doing well on, what I'm doing bad on, and questions you guys have on the story. If you like it, be sure to follow and favorite it!

Thanks for reading. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>As the group traveled with their 3D Maneuver Gear, Tsubame felt his heart beating against his chest. Fast. He couldn't tell whether he was nervous or excited or both. For the first time ever, he was outside of the walls, free to go anywhere, but there was also a very good chance he could die. He looked around, making sure there were no Titans around.<p>

"Hey, Tsubame," hollered Yami. "I'm surprised you're even here. Thought you bailed out. But it's alright if you wet your pants now." Some people laughed. "No one will make fun of you, seeing that you're, well, _you_." The last part came out cold.

"It's alright," muttered Yori. "He's just jealous. Yeah, a jealous little piece of-"

"YORI!" came of voice of Aimi. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING, YOUNG MAN? MOTHER TOLD ME TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU, SO YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME OUT HERE. YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE A MINUTE WITHO-" Aimi stopped mid-way through her sentence when she saw the look on Tsubame's face. "Oh, Trusbame," came an obviously more gentle voice, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Tsubame muttered. Yori and Aimi were his best friends, after all. He would be alone if it weren't for them. They were the ones that brought joy to his life. When he was just three, Tsubame's parents had joined the Survey Corps. They died on their second day when a Titan ate his father and an aberrant ate his mom. A Titan got his mother first, but in an effort to save her, Tsubame's father went to go kill the Titan, only to get grabbed by it. However, that gave a chance for his mother to escape, but as she tried to save his father, an aberrant ate her, and his father also got killed. He was later told this by one of his parents' scouting team member. Ever since, Tsubame had lived alone in his house, and had to earn money by selling bread from a farm that he had to run. As he was having a flashback, something caught his eye.

"Guys!" Tsubame screamed. "A village!" Everyone looked the way he pointed.

"Nice eye," Arata smiled. "I'm proud to let others know I raised you." Arata was the one who had basically acted as Tsubame's uncle when his parents died. He gave Tsubame some money to start off with and a hand when Tsubame needed it.

And so just like that, the guild had found their first target.


	3. Chapter 3- The Passage

Um, sorry for the late update and short chapter. I've been sick. RIP. Feel some sympathy, mate. Anyway, onto the story.

The guild headed for ground, but not before setting a barrier.

* * *

><p>"Alright, the rest of you guys, stay out. Yami, you come with me," Arata commanded. Yami gave Tsubame a grin. After all, Yami was one of the best in the guild, 3DMG and swordsmanship wise. However, this made Tsubame very uneasy. After all, wasn't he the one that had spotted the village? Angry, he went in without permission.<p>

"Hey!" hollered Yori. "What're you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Ignoring him, Tsubame went into one of the house. He searched around. There wasn't much. Some money, paper, everything you'd expect in a normal house. Just when he started walking out, he tripped over something.

"WooaaAAHHH…!" And just like that, he fell face first into the hard wood. "Ugh…" he groaned as he started to stand up, rubbing his head. He turned around to see what had caught his foot. He eyed opened wide.

A secret passage. Tsubame wiped the dust off of it and started to lift it up. It was heavy for a piece of wood. He looked down. A stairway. How original. And darkness. Even more original. He started to head down, his feet stomping clanking with every step.

He felt like he was being watched with every step. And little did he know…

He was.


	4. Chapter 4- Infiltrator

Yay! A decently long chapter. Nearly 400 words. Definitely 400 words including all this crap you're reading right now. So, uh, tomorrow, school is starting again, so yeah. There's that. Three more weeks till winter break! WOOOO! Long chapters then! And plenty of them, too! Let me just tell you guys now, I'm not gonna post on Mondays or Tuesdays 97% of the time (not sure why I chose that number) seeing that I have afternoon clubs on those days, but I still might. Mostly will be posting on Saturdays and Sundays, maybe Wednesdays through Fridays. So all in all, here's my schedule:

Monday & Tuesday- 97% no.

Wednesday through Friday- Maybe. 50% yes.

Saturday & Sunday- 99% yes.

Remember, I might not post some weeks, due to other reasons. Sometimes I'll give a heads up, others I won't. I'll normally post 1-2 chapters a week. Now enough with the babbling! On with the story! WOOO! And BTW, I got myself an editor. Not sure if they want their name mentioned, so I'll keep them anonymous for now.

* * *

><p>As Tsubame slowly crept down the stairs, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, only to see a giant shadow looming over him. Before he could scream, he was grabbed by the collar and thrown back up to where he started.<p>

Tsubame coughed up blood. He began to stand up, but before he could completely, the shadow was over him again. The shadow raised a fist, ready to come down at full speed. Tsubame suddenly realized something. Now that they were close to a window, he could clearly see the outline of the shadow's face… and it looked… familiar.

"Ya-Yami?" Tsubame managed to cough up. "I-is that you?" The shadow hesitated for a moment. Then it brought down its fist.

Tsubame woke up to the sound of the birds chirping.

"Hey, Tsubame," came a familiar voice. He looked over, only to see Arata. Immediately, Tsubame remembered what was going on. He felt guilt. "Just what," said Arata, making every word clear, "in the Seven Hells were you thinking? What if the area you were supposed to guard just so happened to have a Titan ready to run in? The Circle Formation is a formation we practiced for months now, and one person messing around could put the rest of the others in danger!" Arata saw Tsubame look down and realized how harsh he was being. "Hey," Arata said, his voice much smoother, "I don't want to lose another comrade, alright?" Arata was on Tsubame's parents' team, and he was also the one that had informed Tsubame of their death. He saw it before his eyes.

Suddenly, Yami came over. "Hey, bastard. You're still alive, eh?" Yami snickered. Tsubame thought about what had happened before he fainted.

"Wait…" Tsubame muttered. "I saw you before I blacked out! You're the one that knocked me out!" He saw a wave of worry spread on Yami's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" Arata cut in. "Yami was the one that heard your scream. We found you in the house, fallen on the floor. From what we saw, you tripped."

Tsubame thought about this. He had ideas, but he would keep them private for now. But he was sure of one thing: There was at least one infiltrator here.


End file.
